The Raven and the Racetrack
by Pandora14
Summary: Raven and Racetrack are hopelessly in love, but will their love survive all of the events that take place at the LH? Part three of TCT series. R&R!
1. Chapter One

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 1  
  
Racetrack woke up with anticipation. His horse just had to win. He had bet enough money to buy 50 papes on this horse. If his horse won, he would get the other guy's money. He had a good feeling on this horse. He knew that it would win. It had won several other times. This horse hadn't let him down, much.  
  
As Racetrack was getting ready, he remembered that Sarah Jack's girlfriend was dying. He had to comfort Jack, even though he didn't want to. Sarah was a brat, and very stupid, he was almost glad that she was dying. He wasn't about to tell Jack that. If she hadn't been going out with Jack, for the last year, Racetrack would be jumping for joy. The girl was a pain in the butt, and he was glad that she was going.  
  
Jack and the wench, he liked to call her, had met right before the newsie strike last year, and they had been seeing each other since. Racetrack was getting to be afraid that they were going to get themselves engaged. But now that she was dying, he had nothing to worry about.  
  
It wasn't all about Sarah being a brat, Racetrack thought that she wasn't good enough for his friend Jack. He had been friends with Jack for three years before Jack had met Sarah. He knew what Jack had been through, and he knew that there was no way that Sarah could ever understand that. She had always lived in a house with food on the table, and a warm bed at night. Jack had been homeless for a couple months before he became a newsie. Racetrack knew what it was like to be without most things. He had lost all of his family in a house fire when he was 11. He became a newsie a year later, after getting out of the House of Refuge for stealing. Jack had been sent to the House of Refuge two years ago, and escaped on Teddy Roosevelt's carriage.  
  
Racetrack had met Jack when Jack was 15; Racetrack had been 15 as well at the time. They had immediately become friends. Racetrack had a lot in common with Jack, and understood his actions, just like almost all the other newsies did. They all had to act like that to stay alive. But Sarah could, and would never understand something like that. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 2  
  
Raven woke that morning with a start. She had a really strange dream last night about a fire at the loom factory where she worked. She didn't usually have dreams, so she was somewhat concerned about it. It involved her friend Sprite. Sprite had been trapped inside, then saved by a stranger.  
  
Raven told herself that she should forget about it. She did and got herself ready for work. Being on your own was hard at times. No one else to love and care about you except maybe some of the other kids at the boarding house.  
  
But Raven did have her twin sister Alicat. Alicat wasn't only her sister; she was also her best friend. Raven, Alicat, and Sprite had been friends for a couple of years now. They had depended on each other and only each other since they met.  
  
Raven had lost all of her family except Alicat to disease. All of her family had been killed while having Scarlet Fever. Raven and Alicat were only four when it happened so they didn't remember their family. They had been taken out of the home when the family was diagnosed; they had been put in an orphanage for a short while. It was supposed to be just while their parents were sick. But it ended up being eight years.  
  
The girls had escaped when they were 12 years old. The orphanage lady didn't care that they were gone. They were supposed to leave anyway when they where 14, but they were not about to spend another 2 years in that dump. Any place had to be better then that orphanage. They left, and hadn't been back since. They got jobs, and had lived at the boarding house since. They only had one set of clothes each and some small things, like hair clips from their parents when they were little. Raven also had a picture of her family. They had had a big brother, and a big sister. Even though she had never met them, she missed them.  
  
Raven went to go get Alicat, and they walked to work with Sprite. She tried to get her mind of the sad things, and be happy. She thought about finding the man of her dreams that always made her happy. Yes, she thought to herself, I'll think of him. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 3  
  
Racetrack walked down the streets of New York City, selling his papes with ease. His thoughts were still on Jack and Sarah, and to tell Jack that he was sorry about Sarah, without actually lying, even though that's what he did for a living.  
  
Stretching the truth about the headlines, so people would buy them. It wasn't hard, just a little here and there to a headline. Change this word, and that one. It wasn't hard once you got used to it.  
  
"DEAD BODY FOUND IN ALLEY! OFFICIALS SAY IT WAS MURDER! UNIDENTIFIED BODY FOUND!" Racetrack yelled.  
  
This was a pretty good headline. He had added that it was unidentified, but that didn't matter, since no one knew who it was anyway. He was almost done selling his papes, and then he could get to the racetrack, and win his money.  
  
Raven was glad that the day was almost over, she was really getting tired and was ready to get home and sleep. The thought of sleep made her anxious to get back home.  
  
All of a sudden, someone started screaming.  
  
"FIRE! GET OUT! FIRE! GET OUT NOW!" A girl was screaming. Raven was trying to find Alicat and Sprite, when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out side. She saw Alicat and ran up to hug her.  
  
"Where's Sprite?" Raven asked.  
  
"Shes still in there! Shes collapsed, and Ise couldn't gets to hoy, someone grabbed my arm."  
  
"OH NO! NO SPRITE!"  
  
"Oh my god! Help hoy! Help hoy!" Alicat screamed.  
  
A strange boy about 17 or 18 ran up and asked Alicat where she was. Alicat told him where to find her. Raven and Alicat waited and waited. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime (it really had been 5 minutes) the strange boy ran out with Sprite in his arms.  
  
"Oh yous got hoy! Thank god!" Raven said.  
  
"Whats ya name boy?" Alicat asked.  
  
"Jack." Came the answer from the stranger.  
  
"Wait! I knows ya! Yous is da kid whos ran da newsie strike last yea'!"  
  
"Yeah.dat's me."  
  
"Hey Jack! Ise is Alicat. Dat is my twin, Raven." Alicat said pointing to Raven. Then pointing to Sprite, she said. "Dis is Sprite."  
  
"Thank you Jack." Sprite said.  
  
Then the boy, who called himself Jack, fell to the ground unconscious, as a young kid ran up with more firemen. 


	4. Chapter Four

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 4  
  
Raven went home that night thinking about the fire, and how it was almost exactly like her dream. There were a few details that were a little different in her dream, then in real life, but that didn't matter. All the important things in her dream had been true.  
  
There was one thing that was bothering her. It was the fact that something else important had happened, but she couldn't remember it. She knew that it had been a big event, but she still couldn't picture what it was. So she went to sleep, hoping that she would redream the dream and get herself ready for what ever bad had happened.  
  
Racetrack was worried about Jack. Jack seemed to be sicker than he should be. It's probably because of Sarah, he thought. That little wench wouldn't have known hardship if it hit her in the butt. Racetrack knew that Sarah had died last night.  
  
Racetrack went off to sell his papes, thinking of ways to cheer Jack up. But all proved worthless. He hoped that the new girl Sprite would help. She had vowed to take care of Jack, after he saved her life. He also hoped that Jack wouldn't be too angry that someone was taking care of him.  
  
Racetrack had to chuckle to himself, at the thought of Jack's independence. That was probably what had got him into the whole newsie strike in the first place. Jack would not be told what to do. The only person that Jack listened to was himself. Not even Sarah could change his mind about something. Racetrack went about his day pondering the turn of events.  
  
Raven woke up that morning with a start. The FIRE! She thought. Oh yeah, Sprite is ok. She is probably getting ready to take of that kid Jack.  
  
Raven got out of bed, and started getting ready for work. Last night before she left the factory site, she was told by one of boss's assistants, that she would be paid if she came to help clean up the factory. The boss was being fair about this fire, by still paying his workers, and by adding a small bonus to their pay for helping clean up.  
  
In a couple of weeks the insurance would be in order, and they could move into a temporary building while the factory was rebuilt. Raven was glad that she worked where she did. She had a really nice boss, and worked good hours, and made good money. Her and Alicat were pretty well off, considering some of the other working kids in New York.  
  
Raven woke up Alicat, and they got ready for work, said goodbye to Sprite, and went on their way. Raven was thinking about her family and the little information she knew.  
  
"Hey Alicat, do ya ever think aboit our family?"  
  
"Yeah.I do. Ise think aboit them a lot."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Raven started thinking about her family, the Carter family. She could almost remember them, sometimes. Then she would realize that she was dreaming things about her family. She knew that she had older siblings, and that she had decent parents. Sometimes, she wished that they hadn't died, but then she would realize that she would have missed out on some cool things if they hadn't.  
  
Racetrack was excited; his horse Whirlwind had just won the horse race down at the track. Race had just won himself 3 bucks. Of course Whirlwind wasn't really his horse, but he loved Whirlwind, and always bet on that horse.  
  
Racetrack was on his way home, when he saw a pretty, black-haired girl about to cross the street. She was obviously off in her own little world, because she had no idea that there was an out of control carriage coming her way, and she paid it no heed. Racetrack knew he had to push her out of the way. She was going to get herself killed.  
  
Racetrack ran with all of his might towards the girl. But to get to her, he had to cross the street. But that didn't stop him. He kept running towards the girl. He screamed at her to get out of the way, but when she looked up at the carriage, she went into shock, and it looked like she couldn't move. Racetrack was running out of energy, but gave one last spurt of energy towards the pretty girl.  
  
Raven had never been more scared in her life. She had heard the boy to tell her to get out of the way, but when she looked up, her legs wouldn't move at the sight of the speeding carriage coming towards her.  
  
Just then, Raven felt a powerful impact hit her body, and she sailed to the ground. At first she thought that she had been hit, but then she realized that the boy was laying on top of her, and that she was OK except for the bump on the back of her head that was starting to hurt.  
  
"Oh my god, thank ya sir! Yous jist saved me life!" Raven panted as she thanked the cute boy.  
  
"Don't you'se worry aboit it."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, yous better jis get yous self home, and watch where you'se goin' next time OK?" His blue eyes were full of compassion, with just a hint of tiredness. Raven knew that he wasn't mad at her, he was just trying to help.  
  
"OK, thanks again. Can Ise do sumthin' for ya? Ise mean Ise owe ya me life."  
  
"Naw, jis foygit aboit it." 


	5. Chapter Five

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 5  
  
Racetrack went home after saving the girl and all he was thinking about was that girl. He hadn't even gotten her name. What he remembered most about being real close to her, was that she smelled nice. He would have never admitted it to a soul, but he liked being on top of her. Even if it was only for about 30 seconds. His mind was a whirl, and he knew that he had to find that girl again.  
  
Raven walked home breathless. No matter how many times she stopped to catch her breath, she just couldn't. She knew that she would never forget the way that the boy had felt on top of her. He was really strong, she could tell that. But not too strong, that he was squishing her. She wondered if she would ever see him again. She wanted to see him again even if it was only to thank him once more.  
  
Two weeks passed, with Raven and Racetrack trying (in secret) to find each other. Alicat and Sprite didn't know about her near death experience, and Jack or Dave didn't know about Racetrack saving Raven's life. Neither knew why, they just didn't want to tell anyone about their experience. Then one day, Jack came up to Racetrack to tell him that there were some girls that he wanted Race to meet. Race said that he would meet them after work.  
  
Racetrack knew that Jack had been seeing a girl, since Sarah died. She had died the night of the fire, when Jack had saved the girl he was now seeing. Race also knew that Dave had a problem with Jack seeing whats her name. But Race knew that it was for the better. And if Racetrack didn't know better, he would say that Dave was jealous.  
  
Raven was getting ready to go. Her twin sister had told her that Sprite was taking them to meet Jack the boy who had saved Sprite's life. She had only met him once, and now she was going to meet some of his friends. As she was getting ready to leave, she thought once more about the boy who had saved her life.  
  
Racetrack walked in to the Lodging House, and went upstairs to get ready for guests. He knew that this was important to Jack, so he would go down there, and pretend that he was having a good time. He didn't feel like being happy. He had been trying to hide the fact that he had been out of sorts since he had saved that girl. He had no idea why she had had such an impact on him.  
  
Raven almost fainted when she saw her rescuer walk into the room, looking only slightly depressed. She couldn't mistake the change from depression to almost pure happiness when he recognized her. She had been distracted from life for two weeks, her mind filled with thoughts all about him. She was so glad that she had finally found him. She had to thank him. Raven! Yous know that yous got more interest in him than to jist thank him! She thought to herself.  
  
Racetrack couldn't believe his luck when he saw the girl. He knew that the reason that he had been miserable, was because he had wanted to see her again and he knew that had to be impossible. But now he knew that miracle. He wanted to talk to her so bad. But he knew that he had to wait to make his move.  
  
Jack introduced her as Raven. What a beautiful name! Racetrack thought. He was also introduced to Alicat, Raven's twin sister. Then there was Sprite. She was the one who was going out with Jack. Dis be right! Dis is da kinda goyl dat Jack needs. He thought.  
  
Finally, Racetrack had the nerve and timing to ask Raven to go for a walk with him. Race knew that she had to talk to him as well and that made him even happier.  
  
Raven was thrilled to go on a walk with Racetrack. She couldn't wait to tell him that she had thought about nothing else than finding him and thanking him once more.  
  
"Ise wanted ta thank ya again for savin' my life. It was really sweet of ya."  
  
"It was nothin', really. Ise jist had to see ya again, Ise don't know whys. Ise know dat dis may sound kinda strange, but alls Ise could think aboit was you."  
  
"Really? Dats all Ise could think of as well, Ise jis couldn't find ya. Ise wanted ta thank ya again. And Ise guess dat Ise jis had to see ya too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
They walked and talked, and then realized that if they were going to see each other than they had to tell the other person about themselves. Racetrack went first.  
  
"Well, Ise was livin' wid me parents until Ise was aboit 11. Then they was killed in a house fire. Ise became a newsie a year later after getting out of the House of Refuge, for stealing. Ise met Jack when Ise was 15, aboit four years ago. Dats when Ise moved into the Lodging House. Whats aboit you?"  
  
"Well," Raven began. "Ise was livin' wid me parents until Ise was aboit 4 years old. Den they was killed in a Scarlet Fever epidemic. Alicat and I was takin' to an orphanage. We escaped 5 years ago at the age of 12. We couldn't take anymore of dat place."  
  
"Ise see. Hey um Ise know dat dis is goin' to sound strange, but um, Ise jis gotta tell ya dat Ise like ya a lot."  
  
"Dat ain't strange, on account of Ise really like ya too."  
  
"Do ya like me enough to let me kiss ya?"  
  
"Ise don't know, is you brave enough to try?"  
  
Racetrack didn't respond. He was already halfway down to her lips. He knew that he was probably in love with the girl. But he didn't want to admit it, even to himself. It was too early. He had just met her. But then there was a thing called love at first sight.  
  
His lips touched hers gently, but it was enough for him. He didn't want to scare her off, so he didn't kiss her very hard.  
  
"You're welcome." He said against her mouth.  
  
"Foy what?"  
  
"Savin' your life."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Raven said, pulling away from Racetrack.  
  
Raven couldn't believe he had just kissed her. He barely knew her. That won't work, don't ya try and talk yourself out if it, ya know dat ya loved dat kiss, Raven. Raven thought to herself. Raven had enjoyed that kiss, and wanted another one, but wasn't about to ask for it.  
  
"So, whats it like bein' a newsie?"  
  
"Whys ya want ta know?" "Cause Ise considerin' bein' one. A goyl can be newsie too."  
  
"Dats true. Well, it's pretty good actually. Its better than factory woik."  
  
"Really? Where would Ise be livin'?"  
  
"At the Lodging House, wid me."  
  
"OK. I'll start tomorrow." 


	6. Chapter Six

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 6  
  
Racetrack was happy. Spot was coming tonight, with Aces, King of Spades, and Tuesday. And Raven was coming too. That was why he was excited. It had been exactly one week since he had kissed Raven under the lamppost. He was very happy to see her. She hadn't started work as a newsie yet, but she would soon. She had to move and everything, so it took awhile, but tomorrow she started.  
  
Tonight would be Alicat's, Raven's, and Sprite's first night at the Lodging House. Racetrack had seen Raven every night for the past week. He knew that he loved her. He hoped that she loved him too. When she got there, she was just so beautiful, that he had to pull her aside.  
  
"Hey sweethoyt. Ise see dat yous finally made it." He said. As he bent down to kiss her. He loved kissing her, even though this was only his second time doing it. Her lips were so soft. He wished he could kiss her more often. "Ise gotta tell ya, Raven. Ise in love wid ya."  
  
"Well," she said as she (once again) pulled away from him. "Ise."  
  
"Is sumthin' wrong? Dis is da second time dat Ise kissed ya, and both times ya pulled away. Ise ain't gonna kiss ya if ya don't want me to."  
  
"Oh, it's not that, it's jis dat Ise not used ta bein' kissed, especially like dat."  
  
"Oh. So what was ya sayin'?"  
  
"Dat Ise think dat Ise in love wid ya too."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Oh all right, Ise knows dat Ise love ya." Raven said laughing as she pulled Racetrack down for another kiss.  
  
Racetrack was in heaven. She loved him. He loved her. He could die, he was so happy. It had already been arranged for Raven to share his bunk. The two had arranged that after they knew that they liked one another. And after they had heard that Jack and Sprite were sharing a bunk. He had asked her if she minded, but she said no, without hesitancy, so he knew that she really didn't mind.  
  
Raven was excited. She was about to start a new part of her life, her life with Racetrack. She had to laugh at herself. It sounded like she was getting married. But she wasn't she wished she was. But she couldn't hope for that this early in the relationship. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 7  
  
That night Racetrack went to bed exhausted. He couldn't wait to hold Raven in his arms all night. That would be an experience. Earlier in the evening, Spot, Aces, King of Spades, and Tuesday had all come to visit Jack, and meet the three new girls for the first time. Racetrack's mind wandered off to earlier in the evening.  
  
"Hey Jack," Spot had said as he spit into his hand. "Where's dis goyl Ise gotta meet?"  
  
"Right over here." Jack said as he spit into his hand and shook hands with Spot. Jack introduced Raven, Alicat, and Sprite to Spot and Tuesday. Spot had tried to explain, about Tuesday being deaf, but Raven and Alicat were already talking to her.  
  
Racetrack had noticed how Alicat and Aces had hit it off. He also had been observing the way that Dave looked at Alicat. He knew that Dave had eyes for her. More than once Raven and Alicat had asked Racetrack why Dave was so cruel to Jack about Sprite. Racetrack told them the story about how Jack had fallen in love with Sarah, the wench, last year right before the newsie strike. He also told them that she had died the night of the fire, right before Jack had saved Sprite.  
  
Raven and Alicat, had come back to him, and asked why Dave couldn't be happy for his friend, since he seemed to be so happy with Sprite. But Racetrack couldn't answer that one. Racetrack also had to tell them that this wasn't the first time that Dave and Jack had been at odds with each other.  
  
He told them about the time during the newsie strike when Jack had gone with the enemy to save his friends. Pulitzer had told him that if he didn't want his friends to end up in the Refuge like he did, then Jack should stop the strike. He also bribed Jack by saying that he would let him go anywhere if he stopped the newsie strike. But Racetrack knew that he did it for his friends, (well he knew this was true after Jack's two day absence from the strike to take the bribe) not the part about going anywhere. He knew that Jack wouldn't have done it for the bribe, even if Pulitzer had sent him to New Mexico, which is where Jack had wanted to go for years. Racetrack was about to get in bed, when he heard a voice.  
  
"Excuse me, um ladies foist." It was Raven. She was already for bed, in a cotton nightdress that flowed down her thin body. She was beautiful, but in Racetrack's eyes, she was beautiful all the time.  
  
"Of course, yous bed me lady." Racetrack said. He pulled the covers back, and got in after Raven. He pulled the covers over himself and Raven, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Ise love ya sweethoyt." He said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ise love ya too." Raven replied as she snuggled into his arms.  
  
Raven snuggled into Racetrack's arms. She had never been happier. She had never felt so safe as well. Racetrack quickly fell asleep, with his arms tight around Raven. She knew that he loved her. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. Tomorrow was her first day as a newsie with Race and Jack, and Kidblink, her friend Skye's man. They had all decided to be newsies. Skye had been one for awhile now, and told them that she loved it.  
  
Earlier in the night, when the Brooklyn guests had come to visit, Raven had noticed how Alicat and Aces had hit it off. She hoped that something would come of it. Alicat needed someone to watch over her. She was always getting into trouble. Raven would never tell that to Alicat's face, but she really did need someone to make sure that she didn't get herself killed or something.  
  
Raven had also noticed how Dave had really been taken with Alicat. But she knew that Dave wasn't Alicat's type. He was always so mean to Jack about his sister Sarah. Alicat wouldn't be happy with someone like Dave. And if was going to at odds with Jack again and again, that wouldn't be good for Alicat, since she was best friends with Sprite. After that, she fell asleep, knowing that she would have a busy day tomorrow.  
  
Racetrack woke up, and noticed that Raven was still asleep. He silently got out of bed, and started getting ready for work. He had enjoyed holding Raven all night. And was slightly disappointed that it was morning. But he now had the pleasure of helping her learn the newsie business. That would be interesting.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, he turned around to see Raven waking up. He went over to her.  
  
"Hey sweethoyt. Hows did ya sleep?" He asked her.  
  
"Jis fine Race, how aboit you?"  
  
"Fine, is yous ready to learn how to become a newsie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Racetrack went to finish getting ready for work.  
  
Raven had woken up to find that Racetrack was already up. She couldn't wait to start work. She was really excited. This was going to be so fun. Her friend Skye had said that being a newsie was so much better than working in a factory. She was also a little nervous; she didn't know who was, and who wasn't dangerous on the street. She was a little afraid of getting mugged, but all that worry went away when she remembered that Race was going to be with her for as long as she wanted him to be.  
  
After getting ready, they left to get their papes. That's when Racetrack started telling Raven what to do. At first, Raven was worried about Alicat, but then she saw that Alicat was with Crutchy and Boots, so she didn't worry anymore.  
  
"What aboit dangerous people in da street ya know like gangs?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well, if ya see anyone rough lookin', that doesn't live in dis boarding house, den yous jis stay away. Don't talk to dem, and don't go near dem. They only rough kids ya know would be Spot, and da Brooklyn people. But dey ain't gonna be down dis way dis time of day. Ya got that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, now follow me."  
  
Raven followed Racetrack to get the papes. She got 50 papes to start out with. She was really getting the hang of it, and after a couple of hours, she told Racetrack that she wanted to try it by herself.  
  
"Let me try on me own, OK?"  
  
"If yous sure yous want to. Is ya sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Racetrack wasn't sure about letting her go out on her own. He knew that she could do it by herself, if she wanted to. He just didn't like the idea of leaving her by herself. He wanted to be there in case she needed him. But she had to learn how to survive out here on her own. He wouldn't be able to protect her all the time. So he walked toward Central Park after saying goodbye.  
  
Raven was excited; she was out by herself. If she didn't sell all of her papes, she wouldn't care. Just as long as she sold one or two she would be happy. That would prove that she could be newsie all by herself. That she could survive on her own.  
  
Raven had sold 30 out of her 50 papes. She was excited about the money that she was making. She only had 20 papes to sell, and then she could go home. It was only 2 p.m. She had time.  
  
Raven did sell all of her papes that day. She was so proud of herself. She was a newsie. She really was a newsie. She started walking home. Race is probably there. She thought. But then he did have a bunch of papes to sell, since he was helping her, he didn't sell many of his.  
  
When Raven got home, Race wasn't there, so she cleaned up, and started talking with her sister, and her friends.  
  
Racetrack sold all of his papes, but his mind was on Raven. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He was so worried. Then, Raven was able to take care of herself. She was a big girl.  
  
Racetrack ran into Jack in Central Park. They started talking about their women. Race asked why Dave was so mad about Jack and Sprite.  
  
"Ise think dat its got sumthin' to do wid 'not bein' faithful' to her. Ise guess."  
  
"Well, Raven and Alicat think dat its really rude of 'im. They seem ta think dat she poyfect foy ya. Ya know, so Ise was jis wonderin'."  
  
"Well, Ise really couldn't tell ya. Do yous think dat Sprite is right foy me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did ya think of Sarah?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Honestly."  
  
Racetrack was getting hot. It was really hot that summer afternoon. So he and Jack took their shirts off, and started walking towards the Lodging House, ignoring all the stares. They just kept talking about the girls. They finally got home.  
  
Raven was talking with her sister and Sprite, when Race and Jack got home. Raven was listening to Sprite, and didn't hear them come in. All of a sudden, she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She realized that it was Racetrack. Then she realized that he had no shirt on. She started to blush. He felt wonderful.  
  
Raven rested her arms on top of his. He bent his head down to kiss her neck, since her hair was pulled over to one side. She had pulled it over to one side since her neck was hot. She knew that she could never be as happy as she was at that moment.  
  
Raven went upstairs to clean up again, while Race took a shower. After she was done, Race wasn't out of the shower, so she went up to the roof to look at the stars. She started thinking about her life, and how happy she was. She started thinking about how glad she was that God had put him in her life. She knew that she couldn't live without him.  
  
"Hello, me sweet. Whats ya doin'?" A voice intruded her thoughts. It was Racetrack. She turned to him.  
  
"Nothin'. How did ya find me?"  
  
"Alicat said that she saw ya come up here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Then Raven started to hear music. It was coming from an open window that was open down by the street. It wafted through the air, sweet and beautiful.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Racetrack asked her.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yeah here."  
  
"OK, Ise guess."  
  
Raven went up to Racetrack and put her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist. They started to dance. They didn't say anything. The music was enough. She didn't think about anything her and Racetrack. She thought about her dreams for the future with him. She loved him that would never change. She hoped to spend the rest of her life with him. But it was still way too early in the relationship with him to hope for that.  
  
"Watchya thinkin' aboit?" He asked her.  
  
"You."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Oh, just stuff. Ya know, hows much Ise in love wid ya."  
  
"Youse really love me?"  
  
"Yeah, Ise jis thinking aboit how Ise so glad dat yous in love wid me."  
  
"Yeah, Ise love ya. Ise glad dat yous in love wid me."  
  
Raven rested her head on Racetrack's chest, and they danced until the music stopped. Then they sat on the roof talking about everything. They talked a long while, and then Raven started to get cold. So they went inside. 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 8  
  
Racetrack was glad to know that Raven really did love him. He had never had doubts about her love. But to hear her say that she loved him was nice. He loved her too. More than he could say. He had told her that he would hang around her tomorrow again. Not because she needed him, but because he needed her. He needed to know that she was OK. He just wanted to be near her.  
  
That night Racetrack got to Raven all night again. When they woke up, Raven was distracted. He didn't like it. She looked the way she did that day he saved her from the speeding carriage. He didn't know what was wrong. He never did find out why she had not been paying attention that day.  
  
"Hey Rav, can I ask yous sumthin'?" (Rav, is pronounced Rave)  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sumthin' is da mattah, what is it? Dis is da way dat yous looked dat day dat Ise saved ya. What is it? Ise know dat there is sumthin' wrong? Ise can tell."  
  
"Ise had a dream last night." She said slightly distracted.  
  
"So, what be wrong wid a dream?"  
  
"Ise don't get dreams unless dey come true. And dey is usually not good. Ise so scared. It was horrible. It was about Jack, Ise don't know what, but it was scary. Ise so scared dat sumthin' is goin' to happen."  
  
"Rav, don't yous worry. OK, Jack can take care of himself. Ise promise. Yous get ready foy woik OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Ise see ya later. OK?"  
  
"Yeah, love ya."  
  
"Love ya too. By da way, whys was you distracted on da street dat day?"  
  
"Ise gonna tell ya later."  
  
"Bye babe."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The couple met out front to go to the paper factory. Racetrack was concerned about Raven's dream. He didn't know what to think. If she only had dej a vu dreams, then should he be worried? He thought about it all day. After awhile he let the thought go and concentrated on his work.  
  
Racetrack also noticed that Raven was trying not to be distracted from her work. God, he loved her. She was cute. Selling her papes, she was so cute yelling out the headlines. She had a natural knack for "improving the truth" as Jack said. 


	9. Chapter Nine

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 9  
  
Later on that day, Racetrack and Raven split, and went separate directions, promising to see each other later that night. Racetrack had no problems selling all of his papes. He wanted to hurry and get home. He wanted to be there when she got home.  
  
When he did get home, she wasn't there. Alicat, Sprite, and everyone was there, except Jack and Raven. He went upstairs to get cleaned up. When he came down stairs, Raven was home. Jack was still not home. Sprite and Raven were starting to get nervous.  
  
Sprite, because Jack was never home this late, even on a bad day. Raven, because of her dream from last night. Racetrack and Alicat tried to calm them down, but it wasn't working. They just became even more concerned as each minute passed. Raven didn't dare tell Sprite about the dream, but she did tell Racetrack that she was scared. Sprite told Dave that he needed to get some newsies and go find Jack. Dave took Les, his 11 year-old brother; Racetrack, Kidblink, and Mush to go to Brooklyn to get help from Spot.  
  
When Racetrack got there, he was really concerned about Jack, knowing that Raven's dreams were never wrong. He wanted to believe that she had a wrong dream this time, not a soon-to-come-true dream, you know not déjà vu. Jack was his best friend in the whole world. He had known Jack for four years, since he was 14. Jack had been 15. They had a lot in common, they both had been homeless, and had become newsies. They both had been in the House of Refuge for stealing. They had just become best friends with each other since the day that they met.  
  
Racetrack was surprised that Dave had helped. Dave had been mad at Jack since Sarah had died. Jack had immediately fell for Sprite. That had made Dave mad, because he thought that Jack had dishonored Sarah, and not paid enough respect to her after her death. Dave had thought that it was disrespectful that Jack had fallen for Sprite right after Sarah had died.  
  
They finally got to Brooklyn, and Spot agreed to help. Spot and Jack were also friends. Spot was a tough person, a bully of sorts, but if you were friends with him, then you didn't have to worry about him. Most people feared him. The only people, who weren't scared of Spot, were the Brooklyn people, Jack, Racetrack, Boots, and Dave (kinda). Dave was still kinda nervous around Spot, but he knew that Spot wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Aces and Spot joined the group of newsies looking for Jack. Aces, Spot, and Les went to look around Brooklyn. Racetrack, Mush, Kidblink, and Dave went to look around the Lodging House. Racetrack was worried. They had been looking for about 45 minutes, when Les ran up and told them that they had found Jack, that he was hurt. Racetrack was sick to his stomach. Raven's dream had come true. Jack was hurt. They had to get to him before something really bad happened. Racetrack prayed all the way there that Jack would get better, and that he wouldn't be to hurt.  
  
Raven was at home, feeling very sick. She and Alicat were trying their best to calm Sprite down. But Raven herself wasn't feeling very calm. She was very worried. If Jack was hurt, then Racetrack and the others could end up hurt.  
  
Sprite was sobbing with worry. She was so upset. It was obvious that she loved Jack with all that was in her. Raven could relate to that. Raven knew that Sprite would be devastated if Jack were hurt. Raven felt the same way about Racetrack. She loved Racetrack she knew that. She only hoped that he knew that.  
  
Racetrack had never been happier to see the lodging house. Sprite, Alicat, and Raven ran out to greet them. Sprite looked like she had been crying. She immediately saw that Jack was hurt.  
  
"Oh my god! Jack, sweethoyt is yous alwight?"  
  
Racetrack walked over to Raven.  
  
"Hey sweethoyt, come inside wid me."  
  
"Alwight."  
  
They walked up the steps, and in to the lodging house. It was quiet, since most newsies had already gone to bed. Racetrack pulled Raven into their room.  
  
"Ise gotta tell ya sumthin' Race, when we's was tioin' to calm Sprite tonight, Ise realized dat sumthin' could have happened to ya, and Ise jis gotta tell ya, I love ya, I always have, and I always will."  
  
"Ise love ya too Rav, Ise got really concerned tonight that Ise wasn't gonna be able to tell ya that. Dis time a night anyone could be out." He said. He pulled her into his arms, bent over and kissed her. 


	10. Chapter Ten

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 10  
  
Jack recovered relatively quickly under the tender care of Sprite. Raven never let Race forget how she felt after that. She was so happy for Sprite. She was glad that Jack loved her, and also glad that Dave was starting to warm up to the idea.  
  
Racetrack was happy for Jack and Sprite. Happy that they really did love each other. But Racetrack was happy for Jack in a different way as well. He was glad that Jack had found someone that was like Jack. Someone that knew what it was like to go through some of things that Jack had gone through. He thought that Sprite was perfect for Jack, and he was happy that Jack thought the same thing.  
  
One day Jack and Racetrack once again found themselves walking home together from work.  
  
"Hey Race, what do ya think of Sprite? Do ya think dat shes da one?"  
  
"Jacky boy, Ise know dat shes da one foy you. Yous guys is poyfect foy each other. Ise jis glad dat yous found hoy."  
  
"Thanks Race."  
  
"No poiblem."  
  
Racetrack meant every word of it. He had told Jack about how he knew that Sarah was not the girl for him. When Jack asked him how he knew this, Race said that it was because Sarah died, and the fact that Sprite was more like him then Sarah was. That was what Race felt, and since Jack was his best friend, he had no trouble telling him about it.  
  
"Hey uh, Jacky boy, what aboit me and Raven? Whatta ya think of hoy?"  
  
"Uh, Ise thinks dat shes be a great goyl foy ya."  
  
"Really, shes me type and everything?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
***  
  
Raven was home early; she had sold all of her papes early, and was getting ready for when Race came home. Raven had been a little jumpy since Jack's accident. She would start to get really nervous if Race was even a little late. She had expressed her fears to Race, but he told her not to worry, that he was always around plenty of newsies and that if someone attacked him, it wouldn't be for long. He had told her that he appreciated her concern, but that he wouldn't be attacked.  
  
Raven tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. Just thinking about Jack's accident, was making her really nervous. She had to assure herself that he would be OK, she always told him that she loved him, and that she always would. She wanted him to know that.  
  
It had been two weeks since the accident, and her nervousness wasn't as bad, but she still had the feeling whenever it was dark and Race wasn't home. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 11  
  
Racetrack had a problem. Raven was always concerned about him getting hurt by gangsters while he was out at night. She was starting to annoy him. Now, don't get him wrong, he still loved Raven with all that was in him, but she was way too worried about him. He knew that it was only because she loved him, but it still made him a little upset. It was better than it was right after Jack got hurt, but it still was too much.  
  
It was getting dark, and Racetrack had just finished selling all of his papers. He knew that by the time that he got home it would be dark, and then Raven would lecture him, and he knew that he didn't want to go through that right now. He was tired, and was sick of listening to that every night.  
  
***  
  
Raven was already worried. She never knew that she could care so much about someone that she would go into paranoia every time that it got dark and he wasn't there. She went and waited by the door. When she saw Racetrack coming up the sidewalk she opened the door and started running towards him. He opened his arms and hugged her tight.  
  
"Oh thank God that you are all right."  
  
"Raven, hows many times do I'se gotta tell ya dat I'se know how ta take care of meself?"  
  
"I'se sorry, I'se jist can't help worryin' aboit ya. I'se jist love is all."  
  
"Yes, sweethoyt, I'se know dat. But you'se has got ta get over this."  
  
"Come inside."  
  
Raven and Racetrack walked inside, and when they got there, Racetrack started leading her up the stairs. He led her to the bunkroom.  
  
"Rav, I'se love ya. I'se love ya more den I love anything. But you'se really gotta stop getting so worried aboit me when it gers dark. I'se gonna be out after dark a lot, so you'se gotta get used ta da fact dat I'se can take care of meself."  
  
"Racetrack, I'se jist concerned! Is dat wrong?"  
  
"When it goes this far, YES!" Racetrack started yelling.  
  
"I'se sorry, but ya don't have ta yell! I'se sorry, I jist love ya!"  
  
"Well, sorry isn't good enough! You know, today I'se didn't want ta come home, jist because I'se didn't want to listen to YOU?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'se getting really sick of coming home and listening to you and you'se speeches aboit takin' care of meself. Stuff dat I'se know already! Well ya jist leave me alone?"  
  
"Fine, I'll respect that Race, I'se gonna leave ya alone." Raven said this as she stood up, and walked to the door. "SO I'SE HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" With that, Raven stormed out of the room, and slammed the door.  
  
"Raven! Come back." The last two words were muttered under his breath. He knew he had made a mistake, but he let her go. He knew he should go after her, but he thought that maybe letting her think might help.  
  
About an hour later, Jack walked into the room, and saw that Racetrack looked a little depressed.  
  
"Heya Racetrack, what's da mattah?"  
  
"It's jist Raven, she jist been getting over concerned aboit me. Ya know since what happened ta ya."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I yelled at hoy, I'se feel really bad aboit it, 'cause I know dat she does it because she loves me, nut I'se don't know what ta say. She ran out of da room, and I wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke ta me again."  
  
"Dat ain't gonna happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of what ya jist said. If she loves ya like I'se know dat she does, den she's gotta talk ta ya again."  
  
"Thanks Jacky boy."  
  
"She's on da roof."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya know what I'se mean."  
  
Racetrack knew exactly what he meant. Jack had just told him to go talk to Raven. Racetrack didn't want to, but he knew that he had to if he was going to sleep in his bed tonight.  
  
***  
  
Raven sat on the roof, she knew that Racetrack was right. She was getting way too paranoid when he was out late. She should learn to trust the fact that he knew how to take care of himself.  
  
She was just upset about what he had said. He wanted her to leave him alone. Did that mean for good, did henot love her anymore? She was very upset. She didn't want to think about the fight anymore, so she started to think about all of the fun times they had had together.  
  
She thought about when they had first met, when he saved her from the speeding carriage, about the time that they had danced right here on the roof. She thought about when he first kissed her under the lamppost, even though he had only known her for one night. She was so wrapped up in her memories that she didn't notice that someone had joined her on the roof until she heard a voice.  
  
"Hey sweethoyt." It was Racetrack.  
  
"What?" she replied her voice void of any emotion.  
  
"Ouch, um, I'se guess dat da reason I'se came up here, is ta apologize. I'se shouldn't have yelled at ya like that."  
  
"You had every right to yell at me. Like you said, I'se was jist getting way too paranoid. I'se was jist getting in da way. It's OK, Racetrack, you were right. You can take care of yourself."  
  
"No, Raven. Please."  
  
"I am goin' ta move my stuff into the guest room foy now, so dat you'se ain't gotta live wid me no more."  
  
"Raven, don't do this."  
  
"I'se not gonna be wid someone who don't love me. Its OK, I'se totally understand." Raven walked towards the door, her heart sinking with every step. She turned around, and said:  
  
"I'se jist want ya ta know dat I'se still in love wid ya." She turned around slowly and walked inside.  
  
Racetrack felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He felt like he had lost Raven. He had to talk to her, but what would he say? He didn't care. If he let her walk away, then she would really think that he didn't love her. Racetrack rushed after Raven. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 12  
  
Racetrack went to the bunkroom to find Raven packing her few things into a suitcase.  
  
"And exactly where do you'se think that you'se is goin'?"  
  
"I'se gonna move into the guest room foy now, until I'se can find another job."  
  
"I'se don't think so."  
  
Raven looked at him, her dark brown almost black eyes filled with confusion. She was about to say something, but Racetrack spoke first.  
  
"Raven, whatever gave you the impression that I'se didn't love ya no more?"  
  
"Well, you'se said dat ya wanted me to leave ya alone, so I'se was gonna resect you'se wishes."  
  
"Raven, I love ya! My God I love ya! Don't you'se never foygit it either. I'se don't want ya ta go. Me temper jist got da better of me. It happens, we's gonna fight, no mattah how much we love each other." As he said this, he walked over to Raven and put his arms around her. "Now, is you'se gonna come downstairs wid me, so we's can talk to everyone else?"  
  
"Yeah, I'se jist got one question foy ya. How late does it got ta be before I'se can start worryin' aboit ya?"  
  
Racetrack laughed as he led her downstairs 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 13  
  
Things between Raven and Racetrack only got better. They told each other that they loved each other more often, and they spent as much time together as possible. They did have the occasional argument, just as Racetrack said that they would. But they always made up after it was over.  
  
One day, about two months after Jack's accident, Raven had gotten home early, when she heard Alicat scream.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?" She screamed.  
  
Raven ran down the stairs. She ran in the lobby to see what was the matter. She saw Alicat on her knees, sobbing her heart out.  
  
"What happened?" Raven asked out of breath.  
  
"I'se told her dat I'se saw Aces wid another goyl a couple of days ago." Itey said. He was a quiet newsie, and very sweet.  
  
"Why would ya tell her sumthin' like dat?"  
  
"Caus I did. I'se saw Aces wid another goyl a couple of days ago, I'se didn't want ta tell her, but I had ta, I knew dat she would find out, and I'se thought that it would be better if she found out sooner that Aces was cheating on her."  
  
"Alicat, calm down."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Raven was speechless and just stood there like a statue. She was about to tell Itey that Aces would never do that, and that he must have seen the other newsie that looks like Aces when Alicat jumped up.  
  
"There he is that two-timin' little creep! I'll give him a piece of my mind!" She jumped up and ran from the room.  
  
"What did ya tell her that for? Didn't ya know about that other guy that looks like Aces, did ya know it was Aces foy a fact?"  
  
Itey's face paled. He started to sputter:  
  
"N-n-n-o-o-o. I'se didn't know about da other guy."  
  
"Next time get it right!" Raven said exasperated.  
  
".I'se never want ta see ya again!" She heard Alicat scream. She heard the door slam, and more sobbing.  
  
Raven ran to the door, and yelled at Alicat for being stupid, and then ran out the door.  
  
"Aces! Aces!" Raven started to run after Aces.  
  
"What do you'se want Raven, ain't you mad at me to?"  
  
"Of course not. I'se know dat you'se wasn't wid another goyl. I'se know dat there is another newsie dat looks like ya. Alicat didn't know dat. You gotta come back."  
  
"Well, I'se don't knows if I'se wanna go back. If she can't trust me, then I'se guess dat shes didn't love me like I'se thought shes did. I'se love her, but I'se can't be wid her if she don't trust me. Ya understand?"  
  
"Yeah.I'se understand, I'se guess. But I'se still gonna try to make her apologize to ya. I'se want ya both to be happy."  
  
"Thanks Raven, but I'se think dat its ovuh."  
  
"Wells, I'se guess I'se be seein' ya 'round."  
  
Raven watched Aces walk away with slumped shoulders. He was devastated she knew that. She hated Alicat. Alicat always just did something without thinking about it first. She just got rid of the love of her life just because she didn't take the time to think about it.  
  
Raven started back to the Lodging House. She knew exactly what she was going to say to Alicat. When she got inside, she went into the lobby.  
  
"AMY VIOLET CARTER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Is he gone?" Ali asked from the door to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah he's gone. And that was the most STUPID thing that you have ever done in YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Why? What was wrong about getting rid of a cheater?"  
  
"Because he wasn't cheating."  
  
"What?" Alicat asked with a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"Because Itey was mistaken. That was the other newsie, the one that looks like Aces. You even knew about the other newsie, remember when we saw him, and you thought it was Aces?"  
  
"Oh my god." Ali muttered.  
  
"You're a bitch Alicat. Why do you never think aboit stuff before ya go rushin' into it?" Raven was starting to raise her voice again.  
  
"Oh! I'se can't believe I'se blew it like dat! I'se gotta go tell Aces dat I'se sorry!" She made a rush for the front door.  
  
"Wait I'se didn't tell ya da bad news. Aces is mad at ya."  
  
"I'se can understand dat, I'se gotta go apologize."  
  
"No! You'se don't understand. He knows dat you'se made a mistake. He isn't talkin' to ya. He said dat you'se should have trusted him more if ya really loved him. But I'se could see da pain in his eyes when he said dat. I'se knows dat he loves ya. But I'se can understand why he's not talkin' to ya."  
  
"He said dat? Oh my...I'm so sorry. I'se gotta talk to him. I'se gotta get him back."  
  
"I'se don't know how you'se gonna do it, but good luck."  
  
"Why didn't ya tell me dis, before I'se went and told him off?"  
  
"Oh, so not its MY fault?"  
  
"Yeah, Raven you're older, you'se gotta look out foy ya little sister."  
  
"I'se don't gotta look out foy anybody but meself."  
  
"I HATE YOU RAVEN!"  
  
"Good, 'cause I hate you too BITCH!"  
  
"DUMB ASS!"  
  
"Ooh, is dat all you'se could come up wid?"  
  
"Damn it Raven! You're a bitch!"  
  
***  
  
Racetrack got home and found Raven and Alicat sitting in the lobby in perfect silence. They were glaring at each other. Which was really surprising, considering that Alicat only shut up when she was asleep, and still on rare occasion, Race would wake up to her talking in her sleep.  
  
"OK, what's wrong?"  
  
Raven and Alicat started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, just the way you said that."  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Come upstairs, and I'll tell ya."  
  
Racetrack followed Raven up the stairs. They went into the bunkroom, and sat on the bed.  
  
"OK, what is all this about?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"Well, Itey told Alicat dat he saw Aces wid another goyl a couple of days ago. Well dat wasn't true, because who he really saw was this other newsie that just looks like Aces. Well, Alicat didn't think of dis, and so when he came here this afternoon, she yelled at him and told him it was ovuh. Well, I ran after him, and told him dat it was a mistake, and he told me dat he couldn't be wid her if she couldn't trust him. When I'se got back to da Lodging House, I'se told Alicat what happened, and now she's heartbroken."  
  
"Oh, sorry I axed." Racetrack said as he stood up. Raven started laughing and put her arms around his waist. She hugged him hard, glad that she still had him. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 14  
  
A week later, Spot and all of the Brooklyn newsies cane to visit. Aces had come along, and Racetrack could tell that Alicat was excited. she had been depressed all week, wondering when she would be able to talk to Aces again. Racetrack hoped that they would settle their differences. Alicat and Aces needed each other, that was obvious.  
  
When Alicat and Aces had first started to see each other, Raven had told Racetrack, in private, that she was glad. Alicat had started to act really wild and independent recently, and Raven didn't want Alicat to get herself killed.  
  
Alicat asked Aces if she could see him.  
  
"Oh, you'se talkin' ta me now?"  
  
"Uh, yes, can I'se see ya in da other room?"  
  
"OK, sure, but only for a minute. I'se not here ta talk ta ya, I'se here to talk ta Raven and Racetrack."  
  
Ouch, thought Raven. But she deserves it. Raven knew that Alicat needed a dose of reality, that not everything was going to go perfect. She needed to know that every problem didn't have an obvious answer.  
  
Raven and Racetrack kept talking with the Brooklyn newsies, Jack, Sprite, Kidblink, and Skye. She heard muffled talking in the other room. She started to hear yelling. She knew that it wasn't going good. She knew how mad Aces was. She wanted to do something, but she knew that she had to let them figure this out on their own.  
  
Racetrack didn't know what to do or say. Alicat and Aces were really going at it in the other room. They love each other, I'se know that. Racetrack thought. They just don't know that yet.  
  
A few minutes later, Aces came back in the room. Racetrack could hear Alicat crying. It wasn't very loud, and you had to listen to hear it, but Race wasn't listening to anything else. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Raven sitting beside him she looked really upset. Damn it, he thought. Look what they're doing to Raven. Racetrack was mad. They were being selfish brats, not thinking of anyone else but themselves. The had no idea what this was doing to Raven.  
  
Raven was really upset. She wanted to talk to each of them, and she wanted them to love each other again. She wanted to make everything all better. She had already gotten the cold shoulder from Alicat, because she had talked to Aces. And she knew that she wouldn't be able to talk to Alicat without getting Aces mad. She hated this. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 15  
  
A couple of weeks passed, and Aces and Alicat didn't talk to each other at all. Around this time Alicat met up with and started hanging out with him. Raven didn't trust Alicat's judgement on this guy. How many would trust someone named Nightmare. Nightmare was Alicat's new boyfriend. Alicat had confided in Raven that he was all right, and that she would only see him until she knew that Aces was jealous.  
  
Raven was upset. Everyone knew it. Everyone knew that Alicat was going with this guy. The newsies didn't like it. But when anyone tried to tell her to break it off now, she didn't listen. Raven didn't know what to do. She tried talking to Alicat, and she tried everything that she could think of. But Alicat wouldn't be persuaded.  
  
Racetrack was mad. He didn't know what to do. Alicat was being a spoiled bitch lately, and wouldn't listen to anyone. She was going with a guy that everyone knew was trouble, but she didn't care. She was going to do what she wanted to do. Racetrack hated it, because it made Raven a nervous wreck.  
  
Raven could have killed Alicat when she brought Nightmare to meet everyone. Raven could feel the tension in the room when Nightmare walked in. Raven was so mad. She looked at Alicat. Alicat looked scared to death.  
  
Aces was there with the some other Brooklyn newsies. He took one look at Nightmare, and he tensed up. He looked at Alicat.  
  
"Hey Alicat, can I'se talk ta ya?"  
  
"Yeah...what aboit?"  
  
"Its kinda private, can we talk in da other room?"  
  
"I'se guess, but only foy a minute. I'se not here ta talk ta ya, I'se here ta talk ta Raven and Racetrack."  
  
Raven cringed when she heard Alicat use Aces' words against him. She knew that Alicat was scared. She knew because of the look on her face. She also knew, because they were twins, and had a special connection.  
  
"OK." He said.  
  
Raven wanted more than anything to follow them into the next room, but the best she could do would be to listen through the wall as best as she could. She heard yelling. They must love yelling at each other. When Alicat came out, Nightmare said:  
  
"Let's go Alicat, I'se want ta take a walk."  
  
Alicat looked petrified. She looked at Raven. Her face screamed 'Help me!' Raven followed them to the door. She heard Nightmare say:  
  
"We's gonna have fun tonight."  
  
Raven almost fainted. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Raven and the Racetrack *** Chapter 16  
  
When Aces came out, Raven was shaking uncontrollably with sobs.  
  
"When they was leavin', I'se hoyd him sad under his breath that they was goin' to have fun tonight. I'se so scared for Alicat. I'se know dat shes scared. I'se could see it in her eyes all night. I'se could tell dat she was scared. I'se bet shes doesn't know how shes goin' to get rid of him."  
  
"What? What do you'se mean dat shes was scared all night?" Aces asked.  
  
"Her eyes just had a look of fright in them. I'se can read her thoughts ya know, she was scared ta death."  
  
"Do you'se think..." Aces asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah...I'se think dat, I'se goin' ta get some newsies to go over right away." Jack said.  
  
Racetrack was getting ready to go. Aces had already left, he had grabbed his pocketknife and left as soon as he heard what Raven said. Racetrack was concerned, he knew that he was going to be in danger. He couldn't tell Raven that he could possibly get hurt. She was worried enough as it was. He grabbed his knife, kissed Raven goodbye, and walked out the door.  
  
When Racetrack, Jack, Mush, Boot, and Bumlets got to Central Park, Aces and Nightmare were already fighting. Nightmare was about to lunge at Aces, when Racetrack and Mush jumped on him. They tried to hold him down, but he had a knife and managed to cut them both on the arms.  
  
Racetrack retreated, and when Nightmare got up, he was about to lunge at Aces when the newsies held him back again. When he managed to break free again, he got up, and Aces lunged at him first, and managed to shove his knife into Nightmare's stomach. Racetrack looked at Alicat, he could barely see her in the moonlight, but she looked white with fright. Racetrack was relieved that she was OK, if anything had happened to her, Raven would never get over it.  
  
Nightmare was dead. They would never have to worry about him again. He was gone forever. Racetrack was relieved. The few minutes that he had been there had seemed like eternity. He started to walk home, after he knew that Jack, Bumlets, and Boots were going to bury the body.  
  
Raven was scared to death. There was a chance that both Alicat and Racetrack would be hurt, and she knew that she couldn't live without either of them. She was pacing like crazy, when Crutchy walked in. He did his best to keep Raven's mind off of what was going on in Central Park.  
  
Raven heard voices outside, and ran to the door. She saw Racetrack and Alicat were still alive. She nearly fainted with relief. Then she saw that Racetrack was hurt. She ran out to meet them.  
  
"Racetrack! Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, they're not deep cuts." He said through his teeth.  
  
"Come inside."  
  
Racetrack followed Raven inside. His arms were killing him, but he knew that Raven could make them all better.  
  
"You know what would make these really better?" Racetrack asked Raven.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A kiss."  
  
Raven pulled Racetrack's head down for a kiss. She was so happy that he was alive, and not hurt bad, that she didn't mind that he was getting blood on the back of her dress.  
  
"I love ya Racetrack." Raven said.  
  
"I love ya too That ain't never gonna change."  
  
And so far it hasn't. 


End file.
